


let’s have a discussion

by justanotherjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rants, aka the people i talk about in chapters, someone get foolish a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: this is literally just a rant that’s too long for twitter tbh. also: did this all on my phone so 100% not proof read as per usual. i like expressing my theories here too because no one i know will talk to me about dsmp stuff so to theorize things here with the chance of interacting with other dsmp fans is cool because ive disallowed myself from tumblr :)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

first of all, hi how are you? sorry i’ve gone MIA but some family stuff came up so i’ve been dealing with that. things have calmed down though so i should be back to updating regularly next week. now let’s get into the rant (feel free to post your opinions in the comments)

first i’m gonna start with a hot take. i don’t know if it’s just me but i’m not in love with the tales of the smp thing karl has going on. like i love the concept and all but it’s just not my cup of tea idk. i just feel like i’m alone in this so...don’t hate me thanks :)

now let’s get into the real shit. SO BASICALLY, this whole egg lore from tales has added a bunch to head canons about how tommy isn’t supposed to be alive and someone saved him. i keep seeing things like _oh tommy’s gonna die in front of tubbo_ or _oh god, tommy was supposed to die in the final disc war in front of tubbo_ like no. 

if y’all really think that tubbo would let tommy die when he is able to die for him, y’all are on so many drugs. i know a lot of people speculating mainly watch tommy, so i’m gonna lay down my thoughts as someone who mainly watches tubbo (hence why most of my fics are tubbo centric though i’m trying to branch out). 

i tend to follow a lot of tubbo sympathizers on twitter who catch a lot of things tommy sympathizers don’t know about because they don’t watch tubbos streams. when tubbo exiled tommy, he literally told ranboo how he would be a better president and that he never even wanted to be president. he kept trying to get tommy the least harsh punishment only for tommy and the others to talk over him constantly and not let him get his opinion out. 

when tubbo lost your tommy, he was devastated and when he had it he always had it in his offhand. people kelts saying that he betrayed tommy but he was backed into a corner and had to think not only about tommy but about the other citizens of l’manburg. 

then tubbo was so distraught when he saw the tower at logstedshire, he went dark. (complete side note, but why does techno get an excuse for execution yet tubbo only gets hate??? they were literally both peer pressured by other people and like techno didn’t even lose a life!!) he ended stream and wanted to hold a funeral for his fallen friend. 

when tubbo finds out that tommy was in fact alive during the kidnapping situation. while we never got a stream from tubbo during that situation, it’s pretty obvious that he’s happy tommy is in fact alive. then he finds out that tommy is working with the enemy, the man who once took away his second life. then tommy calls tubbo a monster and god, that must of _killed_ him. it’s so much hurt for a 16 year old just trying to keep a nation a float.

(side note: dsmp!dada’s is such a shit dad but that’s for another day aka a fic in the making) 

then comes festival day and tubbo is just trying to get rid of a green tyrant when it all goes to hell. “tubbo the discs, the discs were worth more than you ever were” (aka the line that starts like most of my dsmp fics but let’s not talk about that) and tubbos face was just so sad and empty, but he had l’manburg to fight for. 

his original house was burnt down in war, one of his bothers died, the other executed him, his dad basically disowned him and was poorly trying to teach him a lesson (the anger dsmp!dadaza has given me has turned into such an amazing wip. it’s long be prepared) and now his best friend, his closest brother, told him that discs were worth more than him. l’manburg is all he had left keeping him to this world or so we thought.

in comes fucking tyrants who outnumber and out gear basically everyone on the server, tyrants who are trying to say the actually not bad for one government is the real tyranny on the server and blows up l’manburg. tommy is back on tubbos side, their friendship oh so fragile. l’manburg loses her third canon life. 

tubbo tried to fight back but quickly stops and just stands as he watches his home be blown up. he barely talks during the whole thing, just staring blankly at the scene unfolding between him. the only thing he has left now is his fragile friendship with tommy. tommy who he followed into the first war, the second war and the third one. tommy who has meant the most to him the whole time no matter what the younger said about him. he has lost everything. (another side note: i think tubbo is more dependant on tommy than he is on tubbo) 

techno takes out the damn rocket launcher that tubbo gave him back and points it at tommy and everyone is like _omg is tommy gonna die?_ and then tubbo, despite all this trauma that involved techno and rocket launchers and fireworks just throws himself in front of tommy to take the blow. he didn’t even think about it, just going. here shows the first instance of him being okay with his death as long as tommy is alive even after everything tommy said.

we see this again when they have the final disc war. there is no way that tubbos mind hasn’t had “tubbo the discs were worth more than you ever were” on repeat. those words mean too much for him to just move on. he moved to snowchester and it’s like you could feel a hesitance to get attached even after project dreamcatcher. dream threatens tommy with either give the discs back or he takes tubbos last life. you could say that he was scared to be killed, but i think that he was scared to be killed in front of tommy.

so dream gives tommy the ultimatum and “tommy, i’ve done enough with my life”. there’s no way tubbo thought he was gonna get out of that alive. the discs were worth more than him, he looked down on himself just ready to die as long as tommy was happy. that’s all that matters to him. he was optimistic the whole way there because it’s like he had his mind set on making sure tommy got the discs back because he wasn’t worth half as much and he would help tommy get them back even if it killed him. literally. 

but shocker (like actually i was kinda shocked tbh) tommy gives dream the what turns out to be the fake disc. tubbo looks hella confused (mood) and just accepts that he’s still on earth. he does everything dream says because he just faced his final death and he didn’t even bat an eye. he was dealing with the fact that maybe he was worth something. 

then blah blah blah, he’s about to die again. tommy goes to prison and tubbo dies because he’s finished being useful, the many times people have berated him having an affect on him, tubbo seeming to accept that fact even as he weakly tries to deny it. (god remember me under the sun would’ve been so good if he died but maybe i’ll make an alternate ending one day) 

“i suggest you resign” and tubbo is ready to die once again because it assures that tommy’s heart is beating and he lives to see another day even if it is in prison. tubbo settles for as long as tommy is alive. he says goodbye, fully prepared to die without even fighting once more. once again, he looked empty as everything went down, not speaking much. it seems to be his thing when something traumatic happens now. like he says, he’s done enough with his life at this point and he thinks tommy has so much more to do. even if he may be worth more than the discs in the end, he was probably struggling with it, the sentence weighing too much on his mind during late nights in snowchester when he’s left with nothing but his thoughts. 

tubbo was fully prepared to die for tommy once more only for them to be saved. and this is why i think that as long as tubbo has a say, there is no way that tommy will die on his watch if there’s a way for tubbo to die instead. because even after all the hurtful things tommy said to him, he was still ready to lay his life on the line multiple times for tommy. 

(YES, TUBBO HAS ALSO CAUSED TOMMY A LOT OF PAIN BUT THATS FOR ANOTHER DAY AND EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT IT WHILE BARELY ANYONE TALKS ABOUT HOW TOMMY HAS HURT TUBBO) 

side note: can we stop just glancing over tubbos trauma? yes, tommy has a lot of trauma but people act like tubbo has come out of everthing unscathed when he has also suffered major trauma throughout the first two seasons. like tubbo trauma erasure is not it. 

also like, i really feel like they need to have a tommy tubbo lore stream where they finally get their emotions out because they have hurt each other in ways that it makes no sense to just gloss over it, specifically tubbo. tommy has gone off on tubbo multiple times about how tubbo hurt him by exiling him but tubbo never got to let his emotions out. like i want them just straight yelling at each other in like puffys therapy office or something. 

every very very off topic side note: but has anyone noticed how like none of them have phone cases? like if that were me i’d be getting my screen fixed every fucking week with how clumsy i am or how much my dog likes to smack things off the bed like a cat

anyways, thank you for coming to my ted talk. have a good day and i’ll be back with regular updates next week.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so ive been thinking right. tubbo has recently become more of a variety streamer and we all know that nothing is really happening on the dsmp so its probably the reason why right? well, big q said that hes coming back to the dsmp with a bunch of new lore so that probably means that the new “season” is going to really kick off soon because he was a big part of last “season” and so i think he’ll still play a big part in this season. quackity said that he had been talking with a lot of people, aka probably all the other people who are writing and the people who his character interacts with the most, about how he wants his lore to go. he also said it was going to be a big return.

so i kinda have this theory that tubbo might die during s3 of the smp. he recently got a dono about what he was going to do after the smp and he was really kind of thinking about it but i wonder if like he didnt have a solid answer because of the way the lore is going to work out in s3. like i feel like he cant really say much about what’s going to happen when the smp is over because if he gives a sort of time frame, it will lead to suspicions about when his character is going to be killed off. i mean you can only teeter on the edge of death for so long (unless he pulls a jack manifold).

so what if he has been venturing into being more of a variety streamer not only because it makes him happy but because he has a limited time left on the dsmp and is trying to get all his viewers more comfortable with him doing other things than just minecraft? it’s almost like a test drive of how we will react to the change as viewers. he has also been doing events and minecraft maps with ranboo so maybe hes also testing the waters to keep minecraft involved so he doesnt stop playing it on stream.

i also feel like tubbos character doesn’t really have anywhere to go. he lost his home country, his nukes worked out and dream is in jail, tommy having both of his discs once again. i feel like tubbo out of all characters on the smp has had a really good character development arc and theres almost nowhere for him to go from here. he wants to be peaceful and nothing is really a threat at the current moment unless big q is gonna go after him. plus since dream is in prison (though we dont know how long for. i think the common theory is that ranboo will be the one to break him out but i dont watch much of his lore streams for the sake of my own sanity) so public enemy #1 is not an issue.

i think the only thing really at this point for tubbos character is to heal from all his trauma and have a serious talk with tommy about how they treated each other. like i feel like they need to have a true falling out for them to grow as individuals before like reuniting and talking it out. this probably wont happen because tommy has his whole big innit hotel and egg lore which tubbo hasn’t really been involved with minus the like two times he went to visit the egg.

speaking of the egg, why do i feel like the actual lore surrounding it is kind of..bland? i feel like my expectations for the egg lore were raised by a bunch of the head canons surrounding it that what they do with it wont be as good as some things authors have written out. like i’m not dissing the egg lore, it is somewhat entertaining to watch on like puffys streams but its just not as epic as some people have written it out to be, ya feel? 

potentially karl’s lore with tales might make it a little more interesting but ill be honest, i feel a complete disconnect between tales lore and the rest of the lore. idk if thats just me but thats how i feel. also, did anyone else feel like the in between kind of looked like the og mianite temple? i dont know, but the last tales ep builds really gave me mianite vibes. maybe it’s because ive been rewatching it for the millionth time but idk it gives off the same vibe in my mind. 

but like back to tubbo, the only other thing i could see is like maybe a reunion with phil so the two can get on good terms again which also probably wont happen. i also feel like he needs to go visit dream and go on a power trip (dont worry, i’m working on it okay) and like really call him out for his behaviour towards him. (also like i dont get dream sympathizers) i dont know, i just feel like tubbos character has very few routes to go and the routes he does have probably wont happen so he’ll probably be killed off if there is no where for him to go.

i feel like something interesting though would be if like they got fanfic writers to write out a season of the smp or an episode of tales. the authors in this community are amazingly talented and honestly have better character arcs than what’s currently being provided. like honestly the head canons and prompts ive seen here and on twitter leave so much room for development for everyone in the smp that it just makes sense.

lastly for the smp portion of this, PETITION FOR THE CAPTAIN TO JOIN THE SMP!!!! he has literally confirmed the head canon that he is tubbos dad multiple times whether it be retweeting fan art of tubbo being his child or that one clip where someone donated and explained the lore of either him or schlatt being tubbos bio dad before phil found him in the box and he goes like “no, hes my son”. like tubbo needs his fucking dad and jordan is a decent actor. with mianite being finished, its the perfect opportunity for him to do something else involving role play. i also think it would be super interesting power dynamic if they included his demigod hood into the dsmp lore. the current head canon lore is that dream is the most powerful being a descendent of the admins past and the current completely canon lore is that dream is the most powerful because hes the owner and has dreamxd as a part of him. then comes phil, technoblade close behind. 

the power dynamic between dream, techno and phil would be incredible because jordan would technically be the most powerful. like its the fucking captain. it would also be something interesting for the egg lore if you think about it. i’m just thinking about this now to be honest. like maybe the egg is this worlds version of the darkness and the in between is where sparklez ended up while traveling between worlds but he still has his memory because of ianites blessing and the demi god hood. like that could be cool. it would also change the whole dynamic on the server. everyone would be fighting to have the man the myth the legend that is jordan on their side. it would be super interesting to have this man who’s sole focus is on balance try and find it in a world that is either completely encompassed in chaos or calm peacefulness. theres never an in between and i think that ranboo would join jordan and his ianite ideals, the kid being loyal to people instead of places, jordan being loyal to balance and ianite instead of a right or wrong per say. we’ve seen it in the seasons of mianite that jordan is loyal to people instead of sides as well, always being loyal to his comrades no matter what god they served. 

i also just really want the captain on the server so that tubbo can have his god damn dad because i like jordad lore/head canons more than dad schlatt tbh.

let me know what you guys think about the theories in the comments below :)

anyways, non dsmp related, how are we feeling about dreams song? i think its at 32 in the us on the itunes charts (which it has been so funny watching dream stans figure out how to chart a song as someone who spent so many years helping chart songs for my music fandoms) and rising. i like the lyrics and the vibe kinda reminds me of the chainsmokers song everybody hates me but i feel like he could’ve done better on the vocals based on clips of him singing in the past. idk that may just be me but overall i give it a solid 6/10. i’m excited for all the covers because i feel bad for not listening to it because of the vocals. i also feel like if any other influencer were to release that song they would be getting flamed for it.


	3. fundy drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// rape jokes, domestic abuse jokes, sex worker shaming
> 
> *this is my opinion, feel free to disagree in the comments. thats what this book is for*

lets talk about this here because twitter stans scare me and i’m not in the mood to be told to kill myself :)

first off, i dont care how mad you are but sending death threats to people is unacceptable and makes you as bad as the person you were sending the death threats to. sending death threats is never the way to go when trying to hold someone accountable, i dont care what the other person has done (unless theyre like a theorist or racist but thats different). now lets get into the drama

to be very clear **i did not watch the stream where this all went down**

as we all know, fundy said some...interesting things the other day in a jackbox stream. i mentioned in the chapter notes in the latest chapter of red sun rises but after watching the apology stream ive made the decision to get into this a bit more. what fundy said was disgusting and was something that never should of happened. i would also like to say that ksi said some bad things as well. its really bugging me that people are focusing the blame on fundy when he wasnt the only one who said some questionable things, people shrugging off ksi’s comments as “oh thats just his humour”. 

i dont care what humour style you have, throwing around the word tr*nny when trans people are so openly discriminated and hate crimed is not okay. its a fucking slur just like the n word and r word is. you would think that ksi would know how harmful slurs can be towards a community. (i would just like to clarify that a close friend of mine who is black has said the same thing in a text conversation about this and im just repeating what she was saying here. i also have other friends of colour who have endured people calling them slurs share the same mentality. i promise i’m not some racist bitch) i dont give three fucks how many times someone says they support the lgbtqa+ community, it does NOT give them the right to say lgbtqa+ slurs. from what ive seen on twitter, it does not look like we will be getting an apology from mr. ksi. i’ve also seen screenshots of him making a child molestation joke that people are just glancing over, like what??? (also like the dont worry your child isn’t black joke did not sit right with me at all but as someone who isn’t black i dont think its my place to talk about it.)

that being said, a very small percentage of fault does lay on quackity. (send all the hate you want about his but this again is my opinion.) from what ive heard, and feel free to correct me, KSI does have a ‘darker’ sense of humour and its public knowledge. jackbox obviously has the opportunity to make some dark jokes. quackity, as a content creator, should’ve said beforehand, “hey, i have a younger audience so if we could not make jokes that could trigger them, that would be great”. i understand that people are not responsible for other peoples triggers, but when people have a problematic past there is a certain amount of responsibility you take for inviting them in the first place. 

ex: whenever jordan streams with people who make “darker” (like actual dark humour not people just trying to pass jokes off as dark humour) jokes or people who constantly are swearing, he does make it known before hand, ‘hey there might be adult content/language. feel free to not watch if it makes you uncomfortable’ or he will be like ‘hey if you could keep the swearing down to a minimum that would be swick thanks’ and people tend to respect that.

sure, you could make the defence that quackity couldnt have known he would make those jokes, but when someone has a past (and its not even that long ago? like he was literally called out for blatant sexism like a year ago??) as problematic as KSI’s you’ve got to be prepared for him to make inappropriate jokes during a game that has as many opportunities to make said jokes.

now onto fundy. what fundy said wasnt okay by any means. its victims decisions on whether or not they want to forgive him or not. dont make them feel forced into forgiving him or into not forgiving him. (i.e. if you’re someone who forgives him it makes you a terrible person or if you dont forgive him you should because he apologized) as someone who has experienced some we’ll just call it things, i do forgive fundy. will i just forget it like it never happened? no. but he is holding himself accountable and i personally think he handled the situation really well.

what doesnt sit right with me is the fact it took twitter to make a big deal out of it for him to feel like he needed to say something. there is clips of him making other domestic abuse jokes from a tales stream that he never addressed. so do i think he has the potential to mess up again? maybe. obviously i hope he doesnt, but if he does then yeah, i’ll most likely stop watching and following him. i think that all he can do is take accountability, be sorry and learn to better himself. the twitter stand who are saying karl and quackity should no longer be friends with fundy after what happened, well maybe you should take a look at your own content creators and see their flaws as well.

overall with the fundy drama, i think hes done a good job at handling it and mostly likely (like i’m 99% sure) wont make the same mistakes again. 

lets talk about karl, quackity and a little bit of bbh and lazar. (twitter stans don’t come at me for what i’m about to say) toxic twitter stans are like toxic christian’s, they like to pick and choose. now lets get into what i mean by this.

the first tales of the smp. boy are we going back into the rt’s and likes for this one. 

the first tales of the smp had mixed reviews. some people loved it and some people were angry to say the least. in the first tales of the smp karl, quackity and bbh made some insensitive jokes that people tried to bring up, but the twitter stans told them they were being over dramatic and that it was just a joke. ironic isn’t it (insert major eye roll here)

lets talk time stamps (no clue if the vod is still up but if it is feel free to check it out):  
18:30 | “my husband just hit me” -quackity  
18:35 | to bbh “explain you’re character other than ‘person that just beats up their wife’” -karl  
21:30 | in response to domestic violence jokes “different times man” debate on whether it was bbh or lazar, karl repeating it  
28:50 | bbh telling corpse his role was a ‘beater’ (some debate on whether he said villager and karl was saying beater on top of him making it sound like bbh) either way not cool.

obviously, people were not happy with what was said. not only that, but people int he fandom who were sex workers felt like quackity s character was mocking and making a joke of them. this is obviously not okay at all. i was even uncomfortable during the stream when it happened. the fact that a lot of questionable things have been said during tales does say something about everyone involved considering no one said anything against it as it happened or after the fact. in fact, karl said during the first tales episode “you can say whatever you want” and then not even seconds later quackity and bbh made a domestic abuse joke is just insane to me. that’s enabling people making bad jokes and then being able to play it off as ‘oh it was just a character’.

so, i looked into it to see if they ever apologized for it and they never addressed the situation. so if you’re going after fundy, go after karl, bbh, and quackity to. they are able to speak up in the moment and say ‘hey please dont’ and none of them did, even making insensitive jokes themselves. you do not get to pick and choose which creators to hold accountable for things. the fact the people ignore some creators problematic jokes and then going on to harass others is super hypocritical. 

and since we’re here, lets talk some more about toxic stands holding some creators on a higher pedestal than others.

my girl sylvee still gets hate for saying the r slur, people telling her to get away from sapnap and punz, holding that mistake against her. she has grown as a person and its very clear. she has never said that slur again and hasn’t done anything else problematic. once again, as someone who is neurodivergent i dont think she deserves the hate she still gets. her streams are super fun and her chat is super chill and i love it there. i know that there was an apology video and she’s addressed it on stream before but i cannot find the video for the life of me. i think that eret calling her a bad person during mcc really exacerbated the problem which is also like weird to me because why is she a bad person for saying the r slur but not the other people who he is friends with when they’ve all apologized? it confuses the hell out of me but whatever. people just for some reason wont get over it but will find any excuse to defend their favs who have said the same slur.

what people need to grasp is that someone can grow as a person. you can tell when a person has had personal growth and when someone hasn’t. i think the first step to growing as a person is taking accountability for your actions. when people aren’t held accountable, they think they’ve done nothing wrong and will continue to make the same mistakes and won’t grow as a person. holding someone accountable without immediately going on to cancel them is what communities need to do when someone fucks up. you can feel free to ‘cancel’ someone when they constantly make the same mistake with no apologies or disingenuous ones and people who dont take any accountability, pushing excuse after excuse.

people also tend to hold female creators to a higher standard than male ones. practically no one talked about how many people james charles hung out with over the course of this pandemic compared to when a female creator does something not covid friendly. all in all, fuck cancel culture, instead hold people accountable and kindly educate them or choose not to watch/follow them anymore. and remember class, dont send death threats to people. (which ive found out that many people think its okay to send death threats to creators when they mess up which ?????? huh? like ive seen so many people try and justify death threats sent to fundy and i’m genuinely confused as to where they got that idea.) 

that’s my take on everything thats happened these past twenty four hours and it will be the last time i will speak on it unless something else happens. feel free to start a debate in the comments about any of the points ive made and i will read through your responses and genuinely give them food for thought. lets just please be nice in the comments if you start debating with someone else. i want my stories to be a safe place for my readers so they dont feel afraid to comment or interact.


	4. brooo what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 2/21/2021 TOMMMY STREAM

i’m guessing the dsmp s3 plot right now cause i can 

somehow dream is gonna use this week to brainwash tommy AGAIN and get him to let him out and then they’re gonna be all buddy buddy and tommy is gonna become dreams sidekick and they’re gonna do some shit to everyone on the server possibly resulting in the maybe foreshadowing of tubbos death and somehow ranboo is gonna be apart of the whole thing and like he’s the reason why it happened in the first place and tubbo will be distraught and there will be tubbo ranboo discourse which will obviously hurt everyone because they were besties and then he and jack and niki are gonna team up to take down ranboo tommy and dream and sam is probably being held captive somewhere and the egg will have something to do with all of it. like dream is somehow connected to the egg and is using his egg mindset when fucking with ranboo because theyre somehow connected as well which i dont have a fucking head canon for yet but will figure out eventually and so that means ranboo is also connected to the egg and the egg is either trying to off tommy or get him on its side and therefore the egg decided to use dream and tommys connection cause if dream can get tommy under his control then hes under the eggs control AND ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!? IT WAS MAYBE JACK????? sorry for the really random thing but i’m watching jacks streams and he said he was stuck in a hole with mining fatuige and yeah it was jack i cant fuckign even right now. he got of the hole with mining fatigue in front of skeppys house and now i need to change my whole fucking theory. lets add jack to the ranboo helping dream thing. but hes gonna tell tubbo it wasnt him so he will trust him and he and niki will try and convince tubbo to kill tommy while also turning him against ranboo somehow and make it seem like he and niki were the only people there from him since the beginning. i have no idea how foolish is gonna fit into this but he will somehow, you watch. 

also i cannot state how pissed i am in words so i will express it through I WANT TO BANG MY HEAD THROUGH SO MANY FUCKING WALLS RIGHT NOW because i can’t believe that we are seriously starting s3 on a fucking exile arc AGAIN. like come on, are you fucking serious right now???? this is total fucking bullshit. i’m pissed i cant even. like we couldnt have done something idk, ORIGINAL??????? its not like theres thousands of amazing head canons all over twitter for ways to start dsmp s3 or anything. like at this point its as shit as fucking riverdale. there was so many other ways to fucking execute the dream tommy whatever the fuck they have arc and we chose a prison exile?????

like i can not tell you how many amazing fics ive read that work through their relationship problems where no stuck in a room trope happens. like come the fuck on. if we go through the same arcs one more time i’m actually gonna lose my shit and instant the dsmp content and only watch non dsmp related streams because you can only watch the same fucking plot line so many times before it gets boring and annoying. 

anyways, i’m going back to working on chapter four adios


	5. innitsecret

umm...im currently watching the innitsecret channel and why the fuck does the tubbo sound so accurate??? like im trying to sort my thoughts for the next lore based chapter and i have it on in the background and im so fucking confused. why does it sound so much like tubbo and not like tubbo at the same time?? i havent even gotten to the wilbur part yet but ive seen clips on twitter and oh my god, these men need to become voice actors.if you havent seen it yet, i recommend going and watching this weird ass video.  twitch.tv/innitsecret  its definitely a time and a half. 

THE SCREAMS SOUND SO MUCH LIKE TOMMY TOO WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget or be afraid to leave your opinions in the comments and like have discussions with each other. id love to know everyone’s perspective


End file.
